Previsível
by AtomicCupcake1023
Summary: Jack e Connor Brotherhood. Irmãos se conhecem não importa quanto tempo passe, veja isso em uma manhã normal junto aos Shepard.


**Aviso:** A história a seguir é fictícia, personagens e acontecimentos semelhantes são pura coincidência. Os personagens aqui representados não são de autoria de _Atomic Cupcake1023 _mas sim de **Jasons Lethcoe**, criador do livro "Amazing Adventures from Zoom's Academy" que deu origem ao filme "Zoom - Academy for Superheroes", além de seus patrocinadores. Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**A leitura é de opção do internauta**.

Comentários e críticas construtivas sempre serão incentivados e bem-vindos.

Tenha uma boa leitura.

* * *

Era mais uma manhã no sobrado onde Jack e Connor viviam, em um bairro tranquilo e relativamente próximo à escola onde as crianças e membros da equipe/família estudavam. Jack, ou Zoom, acabara de acordar e entrava na cozinha ainda usando a calça e regata que havia usado para dormir e bocejava alto enquanto se espreguiçava.

Sentado a mesa da cozinha estava Connor, também de calça e regata, com um jarro de café fresco ao centro da mesa e uma caneca já posta para Jack ao lado de um prato com panquecas, bacon e ovos, feitos pelo próprio Connor para seu irmãozinho.

Connor - O leite esta na geladeira, Jackie.  
Jack - Não me chame de Jackie, Connor.  
Connor - Claro, Jackie.

O irmão mais velho (apesar de atualmente ser o mais novo em idade) falava sem tirar os olhos do jornal que segurava com uma mão enquanto usava a outra para adoçar sua xícara de chá com mel.

Jack - Você não muda mesmo. Toda manhã o mesmo chá com a mesma quantidade de mel e-  
Connor - Se você quer tanto assim ler os quadrinhos do jornal é só esperar mais um pouco, estou quase terminando aqui.  
Jack - ...Você tem noção de que eu já não sou mais uma criança, certo?  
Connor - Você disse alguma coisa, Jackie?

Compulsão finalmente havia erguido o olhar junto de um largo sorriso, ao mesmo tempo estendia para Zoom a página do jornal que continha os quadrinhos e algum jogo aleatório como caça palavras ou sudoku.

Jack - ...

Após alguns segundos encarando o outro, Jack arrancou o jornal oferecido de Connor e jogou-se em seu lugar com uma face emburrada. Terminando seu chá Connor levantou-se e limpou seu lado da mesa, reparando que Jack não havia pegado o leite, mas assim que estava préstes a perguntar se o irmão não queria que pegasse dito leite escutou leves risos vindos deste, que lia concentrado os quadrinhos do jornal.

Connor - Então, Jackie, VOCÊ não muda mesmo. Sempre rindo das piadas sem graça desses quadrinhos.  
Jack - Hey! É um humor mais ê não entenderia.  
Connor - Nossa...Você usa essa mesma desculpa dês dos treze anos.

Jack resmungava enquanto dava uma generosa mordida em um de seus bacons. Poderiam passar mil anos, a comida de Connor sempre seria a melhor...Mas nem com mais mil anos que Zoom admitiria isso ao irmão.

Connor foi até a geladeira e levou o leite até a mesa, onde ele mesmo colocou um pouco no café de Jack e o adoçou. Connor sabia como Jack gostava de seu café, e Jack sabia que o irmão sabia. Isso bastava para os dois.

Connor - Semana que vem é aniversário da Cindy. Summer estava pensando em darmos uma festa surpresa para ela, aqui em casa. Que tal?  
Jack - Depende se-  
Connor - Sim, Jack, eu farei o bolo. Outras comidas e bebidas ficam por contado de Summer e da Dra Marshal trazerem.  
Jack - Mas e-  
Connor - Tucker e Dylan fazem a decoração.  
Jack - E-  
Connor - Todo mundo ajuda a limpar no final. Mas eu sempre posso dar uma desculpa para você escapar.  
Jack - ...  
Connor - E eu vou lembrar você de comprar um presente, não se preocupe.

Um longo silêncio se instalou enquanto Connor servia mais um par de panquecas que haviam sobrado para Jack, que tinha uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

Jack - Você me conhece tão bem assim ou eu sou mesmo previsível?  
Connor - Um pouco disso, um pouco daquilo...Você sabe, Jackie.

* * *

**Nota de Rodapé:** Se este filme passar mil vezes em uma semana, eu tentarei assisti-lo essas mil vezes. Eu AMO esse filme e não sei o motivo. Jack-Connor Brotherhood é algo que não me importaria em ver com mais frequência, especialmente em português. Comentários e críticas construtivas serão bem-vindos.


End file.
